Et dehors, il neige
by nathdawn
Summary: CADEAU DU CAPITAINE, pour vous remercier de vos attentions... La neige, le froid, on s'enrhume, quoi de plus logique?... Zoro et Sanji, toujours...


**Bonjour !**

**Petit cadeau d'anniversaire pour Soullakh (avec 3 jours d'avance mais si ça peut inspirer d'autres auteurs...), ma petite sœur de cœur. De la neige en Nouvelle-Calédonie, ça changera des lagons et du soleil.**

**Et c'est aussi pour Lisen, ma jumelle cosmique... et pour tous ceux qui m'ont offert ce merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire, vos textes, vos PM,... Merci à tous, je vous adore! **

**Je vous préviens, c'est totalement fluffy, écrit dans l'émotion du moment, je me suis transformée en marshmallow sur ce coup. Mon dieu, dans quel état vous m'avez mise...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Et dehors, il neige...**

Le ciel chargé pesait comme une chape de plomb sur l'île hivernale. Il tombait une pluie glaciale où quelques flocons commençaient à se former. Tout était gris, fade, sans attrait, ils ne comptaient pas s'éterniser mais il fallait faire le plein de provisions et de cola. Sans compter la semaine pour permettre au log pose de se recharger.

À peine posé pied à terre, des chasseurs de pirates s'étaient jetés sur les Mugiwaras, les séparant dans divers combats. Mais l'ennemi n'était guère de taille, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que tous se retrouvent en plus ou moins bon état, ils avaient donné des coups mais en avaient reçus quelques uns aussi, rien de bien méchant.

Sanji resserrait sa cravate et essuyait d'un revers de main sa lèvre qui saignait. Il avait été un peu moins efficace, terrassé par un stupide rhume. Un peu de fièvre, le nez qui coule, la gorge qui gratte... rien que ne pouvait effacer une bonne cigarette. Qui le fit tousser, bien entendu. Chopper lui jeta aussitôt un œil courroucé.

« Sanji, ce serait peut-être le moment d'arrêter tes sucettes de la mort!

- De quoi je me mêle? Je me décrasse. »

Et aussitôt une quinte de toux le fit virer rouge pivoine.

« Sanjiiiii! Mais crache-moi ça!

- C'est bon... je maîtrise... »

Mais sa respiration était si laborieuse que le petit médecin sortit de son sac à dos une bouteille et profitant que le cuisinier tente de reprendre son souffle la bouche ouverte, il lui enfila une bonne lampée de sirop.

« Argh, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur?! Chopper, tu veux me tuer ou quoi?!

- J'essaie de te soigner et ce n'est pas une sinécure. D'ailleurs... ZOROOOOO, n'enlève pas tes bandages, je viens de les finir!

- Oï, t'occupe pas de moi, charge-toi plutôt du fragile cuistot.

- T'as dit quoi le Marimo-Momifié?!

- Rien, juste que moi, j'ai de vraies blessures, pas une maladie de fillette.

- Sauf que la fillette, elle chausse du 42 et va te refaire ta face de choux! »

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux impatients se jettent l'un sur l'autre, échangeant coups de pieds et de sabres dans un flot d'insultes bien senties. Nami leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait froid, était fatiguée et les deux-là faisaient bien trop de bruit. Aussi, elle avisa son capitaine.

« Luffy! Manger!

- OUAIIIIIIIIS! »

Et aussitôt ce fut la débandade, tous suivirent le mouvement en bon équipage fidèle. Et surtout affamé. Sauf deux d'entre eux qui ne s'étaient même pas aperçus du départ de leurs amis et qui continuaient à se balancer des beignes apéritives.

Zoro, passablement énervé, balança un coup à toute volée et le cuisinier, un peu amoindri, ne put l'éviter et se prit le manche du sabre dans le dos. L'impact lui coupa le souffle immédiatement et il dut mettre un genoux à terre. Le bretteur se précipita, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire mal.

« Cook, ça va?

- Évidemment que ça va... pas. Oh putain, tu m'as pas loupé!

- Mais pourquoi t'as pas esquivé, crétin? »

Zoro ne cachait pas son inquiétude aussi le maître-coq lui sourit, il ne tenait pas à ce que le bretteur se culpabilise pour cette erreur de son seul fait. Et puis, il aimait bien trop leurs petites bagarres pour s'apitoyer sur un simple coup.

« On va bouffer? Il va plus rien rester si on traîne.

- On sait même pas où ils sont.

- Marimo... y'a qu'une auberge, juste devant nous.

- Ah oui, j'avais pas vu.

- Bordel, t'es irrécupérable. »

Cette fois, Zoro ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sanji se sentit mieux, la chaleur des lieux lui déliait ses muscles transis de froid. Ils s'attablèrent au milieu du joyeux bordel. Le cuisinier grignota à peine, il n'avait pas faim et sa gorge le brûlait. Mais pour ne pas inquiéter son petit compagnon poilu, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Et encore une gorgée de sa mixture et ses papilles gustatives périraient, c'était sûr!

Aussi, alors que Luffy commandait un énième plat, Sanji se leva.

« Les gars, je rentre au bateau, vaut mieux pas le laisser sans surveillance. À tout à l'heure. »

Il sortit le pas lourd, il se sentait vraiment vanné. À peine sorti, il regarda autours de lui, il neigeait à gros flocons et tout devenait blanc, semblant donner une lumière spectrale à l'endroit plongé dans la nuit dont les quelques réverbères laissaient voir les boules blanches virevolter dans le vent.

Il remonta son col en frissonnant et n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un bras se posait sur ses épaules.

« Je t'accompagne Cook.

- C'est bon, je peux rentrer tout seul, je ne suis pas _fragile_ à ce point.

- Rhooo, tu m'en veux encore pour ça?

- Laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie de me battre.

- Ben dis donc, tu dois pas péter la forme pour dire un truc pareil.

- Je suis crevé, je t'en collerai une demain, ce soir, pas envie.

- Moi non plus. »

Et sur ces mots, il fit pivoter légèrement le cuistot et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent quelques instants, il en oubliaient le froid, leurs souffles chauds les réchauffant de l'intérieur. Ce fut Sanji qui se dégagea précipitamment.

« Attends, je peux pas respirer.

- Il est chiant ton nez bouché!

- À qui le dis-tu. Allez, on rentre avant de nous transformer en pirates congelés. »

Ils se dirigèrent alors au bateau serrés l'un contre l'autre.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji se tenait encore tout habillé devant le four grand ouvert, allumé pour tenter de se réchauffer mais rien n'y faisait, il claquait des dents, son corps tremblait et le moindre mouvement lui créait des douleurs dans tous ses muscles tétanisés. Zoro entra dans la cuisine et s'ébroua pour faire tomber la neige qui s'était accumulée sur ses cheveux.

« C'est bon, tout est calme.

- Je vais monter à la vigie... vaut mieux... surveiller », réussit à prononcer le cuistot entre deux tremblements violents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe? Même les affreux sont au chaud, ça risque rien. Et t'as pas l'air franchement en état.

- Je vais très bien.

- Non, c'est clair que t'es malade.

- Je ne suis jamais... malade.

- Ben c'est drôlement bien imité alors. Allez, on va se coucher.

- Non, fait trop froid... pour que je ressorte.

- Y'a trois secondes, tu voulais aller à la vigie! Allez, ouste! »

Zoro ferma et éteignit le four, se saisit de la main du cuistot et le traîna à sa suite sur le pont. Sous leurs pas, la neige crissait, les flocons se figeant à peine atterris sur le sol gelé. Ils leur fouettaient le visage comme des milliers de minuscules épées, le froid piquait la peau, leur faisait plisser les yeux et ils furent ravis de s'engouffrer dans la chambre du sabreur.

Ils laissèrent bottes et manteaux près de la porte pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout. Sanji se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, totalement vidé.

« Déshabille-toi Blondinet, t'es trempé.

- M'en fous, je dors comme ça, j'ai trop froid. »

Le sabreur s'accroupit devant lui, son sourire en coin.

« Je vais m'en occuper, j'adore te déshabiller.

- Freine tes ardeurs, je suis pas en état, là.

- Ouais, je vois ça. »

Il aida le cuistot à se défaire de ses vêtement, ôta les siens et le rejoignit sous les couvertures. Aussitôt, Sanji se colla à lui, toujours frissonnant.

« Comment tu peux avoir froid, t'es brûlant!

- Je sais pas mais je t'interdis d'en parler à Chopper, je veux plus de ses trucs dégueulasses. Juste dormir. Ça ira mieux... demain. »

Le dernier mot prononcé, il dormait déjà. Zoro baisa son front, le serra un peu plus contre lui et le rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« ACHOOOO! »

Au plein milieu de la nuit, Sanji s'était retrouvé assis, redressé par un éternuement et il s'en suivit une quinte de toux qui semblait vouloir l'asphyxier. Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver son souffle quand il sentit une main apaisante caresser son dos.

« Tu dors pas Marimo?

- Je vois que t'as de l'humour! Avec le boucan que tu fais, ça t'étonne encore?

- Tss, tu peux dormir sur le pont avec des boulets de canon qui explosent, me la raconte pas.

- Ouais, sauf que les boulets sont moins brûlants que toi, je crève de chaud. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le cuisinier se décale d'une fesse et s'enroule dans la couette dans un geste rageur en lui tournant le dos.

« Oh, excuse-moi, désolé de déranger le super sabreur! De mes deux! »

Zoro hésita entre lui coller une baffe et éclater de rire. Même fiévreux, il fallait qu'il soit surexcité. Il choisit un compromis, il se colla dans son dos et sourit contre sa nuque.

« Allez, fais pas la gueule. J'aime bien quand t'es tout chaud. »

Et déjà, sa main se posait sur la taille fine, passait sur la hanche et le boxer sans s'arrêter, glissait sur la cuisse jusqu'à la cheville et remontait, tout doucement, lentement puis redescendait. Lorsqu'elle remonta, effleura le ventre, un agréable gémissement franchit les lèvres desséchées du blond.

« Ben dis donc, t'es réceptif.

- C'est parce que je suis malade. Tu abuses de moi, là.

- Non mais t'es pas bien?!

- Continue. »

Le bretteur sourit et ne se fit pas prier, embrassant le cou qui se dégageait pour lui en faciliter l'accès, caressant les abdominaux qui frémissaient, les torse glabre qui se soulevait de façon erratique. Il ne faisait que l'effleurer et pourtant, le Blond se tortillait à chaque geste. Puis il glissa sa main dans le boxer, arrachant un soupir rauque à son amant. Et alors qu'il caressait le membre emprisonné, il sentait le sien, caressé par les fesses qui ondulaient contre lui. Il ne fit que se coller un peu plus contre le corps bouillant pour approfondir le contact, son bassin bougeant au rythme de ses doigts et la voix du cuistot qui gémissait l'excitait de la plus belle façon, au point de manquer de venir rien qu'à l'entendre.

Il sentait que Sanji était déjà au bord de la rupture à son sexe qui frémissait entre sa main et quand il le sentit se cambrer, tendu à l'extrême, il le rejoignit dans l'orgasme aussi rapide qu'époustouflant.

Ils étaient haletants, tremblants, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, envahis par une douce torpeur.

« ACHOOOOO! »

Zoro avait sursauté. Ils se séparèrent juste le temps de retirer leurs sous-vêtements souillés et se collèrent à nouveau l'un à l'autre pour se rendormir. Dehors, le vent soufflait par rafales, faisant claquer les cordages et les voiles, moins fort que d'habitude cependant, sans doute figés sous l'effet du gel. Et la nature déchaînée les berça, eux heureux de partager une chaleur qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Au matin, Sanji ouvrit un œil, voyant le ciel chargé à travers le hublot mais il faisait clair, sans doute la réverbération de la neige qui continuait de virevolter à travers la vitre. Il amorça un mouvement mais les courbatures lui arrachèrent un léger grognement et un bras se serra autours de sa taille.

« Aïe! Moins fort Marimo, tu vas me péter en deux!

- Ben dis donc, t'es drôlement délicat ce matin.

- Je ne suis pas délicat, je suis _réceptif_, tu te souviens? Faut que j'aille faire le petit déj'.

- Tu rigoles? Tu restes là, t'es toujours aussi bouillant.

- Je suis le cuistot!

- M'en fous! Tu restes au lit, je vais me charger de ça.

- QUOI? Ah non alors, impossible que tu fasses un truc mangeable et en plus, tu vas pas foutre le bordel dans ma cuisine!

- Ta gueule! Tu restes là ou je t'assomme!

- ACHOOOOOO! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Zoro se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Sanji le regardait faire, le fusillant du regard pour la forme mais plutôt content de ne pas avoir à bouger, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le faire de toute façon. Rien que se moucher lui demandait des efforts considérables. Mais quand il le vit la main sur la poignée, il eut un sursaut.

« Dis,... tu reviens après? »

Zoro s'en retourna vers lui, un peu attendri par la voix enrouée qui n'avait pas son mordant habituel, s'assit au bord du lit et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

« Promis.

- Génial, comme ça, tu m'apporteras à boire... de l'eau... non, du jus d'orange... et puis un café... ou un thé? Je sais pas trop.

- C'est bon, t'as fini? Tu veux pas que je mette un costume de soubrette pendant que tu y es? (*)

- Non. Mais maintenant que t'en parles, si tu pouvais passer par ma chambre pour me chercher des fringues... »

Zoro soupira, se leva et sortit en claquant le battant à toute volée.

« LA PORTE! Putain, j'ai déjà mal au crâne! »

Sanji se recoucha, enfoui sous la couette, juste le courant d'air venant du dehors l'avait transi. Et il somnola entre deux éternuements.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji soupira en grimaçant. Chopper venait de passer l'ausculter, un masque sur la bouille et lui avait fait prendre toutes sortes de potions plus dégueulasses les unes que les autres. Ce rhume (non grippe, ne pas confondre, comme l'avait dit le petit docteur) était pire que n'importe quel monstre des mers, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Lessivé, des douleurs diffuses, une horreur!

Peu de temps après, le battant s'ouvrait à nouveau sur le bretteur chargé d'un plateau qu'il posa sur le lit, le temps de refermer la porte et de se défaire de son manteau. Il y avait là café, thé, lait avec une odeur de miel, du jus d'orange, des toasts, du beurre, de la confiture, des fruits... Les yeux de Sanji allaient de l'un à l'autre... plateau... Zoro... plateau... Zoro...

Ce dernier le regardait faire et fronça un sourcil.

« Un souci Cook?

- Tu as vu Chopper? Tu lui as parlé?

- Ben oui.

- Alors c'est ça... il t'a dit... je vais mourir, c'est ça?

- Hein?

- Pour que tu sois aussi gentil avec moi, y'a bien une raison! On dirait le dernier repas du condamné. »

Zoro soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais c'que t'es con! Personne n'arrivait à se décider sur ce qu'il te fallait, les vitamines, les glucides, tous les trucs stupides... donc j'ai tout chargé et tu fais le tri, voilà.

- Oh putain, ce que tu m'as fait peur!

- Ouais ben pas tant que toi! T'es encore plus barge que d'habitude.

- Vu que t'en as amené pour dix, tu déjeunes avec moi?

- Ouais, c'est bien parce que c'est demandé gentiment. Et puis, je suis le seul que tu verras, tu es mis en quarantaine pour cause de contagion.

- Ben et toi ?

- Je ne suis jamais malade. Ni un fragile cuistot. »

Sanji lui balança une tape pour la forme (qui lui fit mal aux doigts alors que le sabreur ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir qu'il l'avait touché), il s'appuya contre le mur en tirant la couette sur lui, replia ses jambes sous lui pour laisser de la place et sentant le froid sur sa peau, il se pencha et enfila le t-shirt blanc de Zoro abandonné la veille au sol. De le voir ainsi, l'oeil brillant, la paupière plissée, les joues rosies de fièvre, ses lèvres gercées, le sabreur ne put résister plus longtemps. Il lui trouvait un air enfantin, de petit garçon adorable dans le vêtement trop grand, un ange. Il plongea sur sa bouche et la goûta le plus longtemps que Sanji put tenir sans respirer. Et il avait lutté sur ce coup, le Blondinet!

Il dégustèrent ensemble ce petit repas que Sanji décréta de passable; puis de divin quand le sabreur lui dit que c'était l'oeuvre de Robin, ce qui aiguisa une légère pointe de jalousie chez Zoro. Le cuisinier évidemment s'en aperçut et, avec un sourire coquin, il posa le plateau au sol et se rallongea, sa tête posée sur la cuisse du sabreur.

« C'est une proposition?, ironisa Zoro.

- Ma bouche est à l'opposé de ton entrejambe alors, non. Reste juste comme ça, bouge pas. »

Le bretteur se contenta de sourire en massant doucement la nuque tendue, ce qui arrachait de délicieux soupirs de bien-être au cuistot, épuisé par le simple fait d'avoir à peine mangé et endolori d'être resté assis quelques minutes.

« T'entends?, demanda doucement Zoro.

- Non, quoi?

- Le silence. Il est au moins tombé quarante centimètres de neige cette nuit, ça assourdit tout. On perçoit à peine Luffy en train de brailler, c'est tout dire.

- Oui, t'as raison, on se croirait sous l'eau. Et on est bien là, tous les deux. »

Une caresse sur ses cheveux et il ne tarda pas à se rendormir, au chaud, comme dans un cocon.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Chopper était repassé donner de nouveau quelques médicaments sous les récriminations d'un cuistot très en verve.

« Je ne veux plus de tes trucs dégueulasses! Tu vas me tuer! Tes putains de potions à la con, tu peux te les carrer où je pense! »

Et bien sûr, le petit renne avait filé, les larmes aux yeux, laissant le maître-coq culpabiliser tout seul dans sa chambre. Zoro s'était contenté de soupirer en voyant le médecin revenir dans la cuisine, la mine défaite et décidé de laisser le stupide Sourcil en Vrille végéter dans son coin et vue la neige qui continuait de s'amonceler, il ne risquait pas de sortir. Et de toute façon, il tenait à peine debout.

Mais au bout de deux heures, ce fut Chopper qui vint lui parler.

« Zoro, il faudrait aller voir comment va Sanji.

- Bah, il va très bien, on l'entendait gueuler depuis ici tout à l'heure.

- Il était encore fiévreux... ça m'inquiète qu'il refuse de se soigner. Tu veux pas venir avec moi? »

Le petit renne, ses yeux de chibi, personne ne pouvait y résister, même pas le fier sabreur.

« Bon, amène-toi. J'aurai le droit de le frapper?

- Ben... pas trop fort alors. »

Ils ressortirent donc sur le pont, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et suivirent les méandres d'un chemin, résultat des coups de pelles de Luffy qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'était une ligne droite mais Zoro ne s'en aperçut même pas. Boussole déboussolée, même sur le pont du navire...

Le cuisinier était debout dans la petite chambre, semblant chercher quelque chose et donnait l'impression que le bateau immobile tanguait tellement il titubait.

« Oï Cook, qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, retenu de tomber par le bretteur qui le saisit au vol avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le plancher. Il était rouge écarlate, les yeux brillants et hagards. Il se pendit au cou de son amant.

« Marimo...

- Quoi?

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi? Putain, je suis dingue amoureux de toi. »

Zoro se tendit. Aucun doute, le cuistot n'était pas dans son état normal pour dire des trucs pareils.

« Oui bon ben, tu vas te recoucher, là.

- Oh oui! Et on va faire un tas de bébés tous les deux.

- Tu crois pas qu'il nous manque quelques options pour ça?

- Lesquelles? »

Bon, aucun doute, il était complètement à l'ouest.

« Blondinet, je te promets qu'on s'entraînera dur pour ça mais en attendant, pose ton cul que Chopper puisse faire son boulot.

- Ooooooh, Choppeeeeer, je t'avais pas vu!

- Je vais prendre ta température, ouvre la bouche. »

Le cuisinier fut docile, se laissa tomber sur le matelas et coinça le thermomètre entre ses lèvres. Mais quand il s'en saisit entre deux doigts et recracha une fumée imaginaire, Chopper le lui confisqua et vérifia le résultat.

« Oh mon dieu! Tu as 41°2.

- Non, c'est vrai? C'est rien du tout par rapport à mon envie de pisser!

- Zoro, faut le refroidir, il risque des convulsions et de mourir! C'est trop haut, c'est pour ça qu'il délire!

- Je ne délire pas, j'ai vraiment envie de pisser. »

Le sabreur n'écouta rien de plus, pour le rafraîchir, il y avait ce qu'il fallait juste derrière la porte mais bon, pour éviter que son amant n'exhibe son costume trois pièces (et rien à voir avec ses costards) pour se soulager à la vue de tous, il le chargea sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

« Putain Marimo, lâche-moi, il fait trop froid! Tu vois pas qu'il neige?!»

Certes, le vent soufflait par rafales, soulevant d'infimes morceaux de glace qui leur fouettait la peau et ce n'était pas le pyjama du cuistot qui pouvait l'en protéger.

Zoro défonça pratiquement la porte et le déposa devant les toilettes dans un équilibre précaire.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire, je vais faire couler l'eau.

- C'est pas la peine, je vais réussir à faire pipi sans le bruit de la goulette. »

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, inutile de répondre. Il se débarrassa de la parka qui le gênait et revint vers le cuistot.

« Allez Cook, on va aller prendre une petite douche.

- Bonne idée! Et on fera des bébés.

- Ouais, ben ça, ça m'étonnerait. »

Il l'entraîna tant bien que mal et le poussa tout habillé sous le jet glacé.

« Oh putain! C'est trop froid!

- Ouais ben reste là-dessous!

- Non! Arrête! Arrête, je t'en supplie! Zoro, pourquoi tu veux me faire du mal? »

Le cuisinier pleurait, se débattait, trop faible pour pouvoir s'échapper. Zoro en eut le cœur serré et trempé pour trempé, il le rejoignit sous l'eau glacée en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Sanji, allez courage, je reste avec toi. »

Le cuistot sanglotait à présent, il lui semblait que l'eau glacée se transformait en de fines lames qui tentaient de percer sa peau brûlante, c'était douloureux au possible. Comme ses jambes ne le portaient plus, Zoro se laissa glisser assis sur les talons, le Blondinet assis sur ses cuisses et ils restèrent là de longues minutes, horriblement longues.

« Sanji... eh, parle-moi.

- J'ai trop... froid. »

En effet, il claquait des dents.

« Tu sais, là où il fait chaud, c'est sûrement sur All Blue. T'imagines? »

Il sentit immédiatement le cuisinier se détendre. Et il continua de lui parler, de l'océan si bleu, l'azure du ciel se reflétant dessus, des poissons multicolores dans l'eau tiède, des plages sous le soleil... tant de mots entendus qu'il lui suffisait de les répéter. Et peu à peu, la conscience revenait, Sanji renchérissait sur des détails tant de fois rêvés, jusqu'à ne plus sentir l'eau glacée.

Et Zoro le serrait contre lui, pas trop fort mais juste assez pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe. Il avait une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre, pas du désir mais juste un besoin, besoin de le sentir, de le faire revenir, redevenir le cuistot énervant et insolant. Et entre ses bras, sous cette eau glacée, il voulait croire qu'il y parvenait, juste avec des mots et quelques caresses rassurantes. Et c'était bien au-delà du sexe, il l'aimait cet abruti de cuistot du dimanche.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Trois jours plus tard, Sanji, bien emmitouflé, sortait de la cuisine pour s'en griller une. Le soleil était revenu, faisant étinceler la neige de mille prismes mouvants qui lui faisaient plisser la paupière. Tout était blanc et pourtant, chaque flocon imbriqué dans son voisin renvoyait toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ça brillait de partout, le tapis estompait les formes du bateau.

En levant les yeux, les cordages et les voiles semblaient avoir revêtus une robe de mariée, gangue de glace qui les figeait dans la brise, les faisaient miroiter et les gouttelettes fondant sous les rayons suivaient les glaçons, tombaient dans l'air limpide et touchaient le sol, sans un bruit. Tous les sons étaient amoindris, la nature dormait, l'astre rayonnant la réveillant en douceur.

Enfin presque, si ce n'était l'équipage qui braillait et riait, en pleine bataille de boules de neige. Sanji sourit et quand il en prit une en pleine poitrine, il se lança dans la mêlée. Ils rigolaient, ses amis lui donnant parois une tape dans le dos, juste pour dire qu'ils étaient heureux qu'il soit parmi eux. Luffy décida tout à coup d'aller faire des glissades sur le port, la petite rue qui montait vers la ville étant devenue une jolie piste. Aussitôt Usopp et Franky improvisèrent des luges et tout le monde s'enfuit.

Sanji retourna à la vaisselle, il ne se sentait pas encore assez en forme pour les suivre mais ça, jamais il ne l'aurait admis à voix haute. Cette simple grippe l'avait terrassé, bien plus que n'importe quelle épreuve, l'ennemi le plus minuscule et pourtant, le plus costaud! Cette sensation d'impuissance lui avait laissé un goût amer, en quelques heures, il avait failli tout perdre, trahi par son propre corps.

Zoro le suivit de près dans la cuisine et le Maître-Coq se secoua, inutile de lui montrer d'avantage combien il pouvait être faible. Les pauvres souvenirs de la douche étaient suffisants, lui pleurant comme un gamin à cause d'un peu d'eau froide. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas moqué, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Juste quelques heures plus tard, le sabreur lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu la trouille et lui avait fait promettre de prendre ses abominables médocs, menaçant de les faire passer en suppositoire s'il le fallait. Et non, il n'avait pas fallu en arriver là.

« C'est bon Marimo, je peux finir seul.

- Bah, pour une fois qu'on a la paix. »

Et ni une, ni deux, il enlaça la taille de son amant et goûta un baiser saveur tabac. Le cuistot se prêta délicieusement au jeu des langues qui se frôlent, pour finir front contre front afin de prolonger cet instant de pure quiétude. Oui, il avait été faible face à lui et pourtant, quelque chose s'était soudé entre eux. Des jours passés isolés dans une minuscule chambre, ils s'étaient chamaillés, embrassés, caressés, beaucoup dormi, toujours enlacés. Pas de combat pour protéger leur fierté, pas de sexe survolté, juste tendresse et complicité.

« Tu sais quoi Marimo? C'était pas si mal d'être malade, on n'a jamais passé autant de temps rien que tous les deux.

- T'as pas tort sur ce coup. Je suis de garde ce soir.

- Et demain, c'est moi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, un peu déçus. Le cuisinier était le membre d'équipage le plus occupé sur ce navire et il n'était pas toujours facile de grappiller du temps pour eux deux. Sanji se dégagea, la vie reprenait son cours.

« Allez, au boulot, ça va pas se faire tout seul. »

Et alors qu'il plongeait les mains dans la mousse, il sursauta suite à un bruit intempestif.

« ACHOOOOO! »

Sanji essuya sa main sur le torchon et la posa sur le front de son compagnon.

« T'es bouillant. »

Les deux hommes se souriaient... ce n'était pas drôle d'être malade mais la quarantaine était obligatoire et si ça rendait _réceptif, _alors...

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Et dehors, la neige s'est remise à tomber, les nuages ont caché le soleil et les flocons virevoltent comme des milliers de baisers glacés qui viennent se coller sur le hublot, en silence pour ne pas troubler le sommeil des amants enlacés dans la chaleur de leur quatre murs de bois d'Adam.

.

_**FIN**_

_(*) Spéciale dédicace à Lisen, ce qu'il faut pas faire !_

* * *

**Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluffy, je vous avais prévenus!**

**Une petite review bien guimauve pour rester dans l'ambiance?**


End file.
